1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for reducing fatigue from wearing footgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively expensive footgear such as leather shoes are generally formed to have a convex-concave insole surface adapted to complement the concave-convex sole of the foot. Nevertheless, since the insole surface of leather shoes is generally made of a single leather sheet, the concave-convex shape thereof does not sufficiently conform with the sole shape of the foot. Particularly, in the arch portion of the foot where the convex portion formed in the insole surface of the shoes is not sufficiently high enough to neatly conform with the convex shape of the arch portion. In more conventional footgear such as slippers or clogs, the insole surface is relatively flat and is far from conforming with the convex-concave shape of the sole of the foot. The inventor has made various experimental studies with regard to fatigue caused by wearing footgear and has found that the fatigue from wearing footgear can be substantially reduced by applying proper pressure to the arch portion of the foot and giving the feeling of contact and moderate rubbing action to the arch portion.